Ventanas al alma
by Yukii
Summary: Dicen que tus ojos son las ventanas a tu alma... ¿entonces qué clase de alma tiene Shuichi? Alguien reflexiona sobre ello. Autora: Ouvalyrin. One shot. [Yaoi suave, diríamos]


Un 4 de mayo de hace hoy 3 añitos publiqué mi primera traducción en FanFiction. Es mi aniversario, así que para celebrarlo os invito a un fic, traducido, por supuesto n.n Como ya veréis, es un poco diferente a las anteriores traducciones.

¡Pero espero que os guste igual!

Ah, se me olvidaba deciros que este fic consta de tan sólo un capítulo, **no** hay continuaciones. Así que, por favor, no me lo preguntéis en los reviews u.u

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SÓLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SÓLO TRADUZCO.

* * *

**Ventanas al alma**

(Windows to the soul)

Autora: Ouvalyrin

* * *

¿Alguna vez le habéis _mirado_? Quiero decir mirado de verdad – fijamente a los ojos, sin vacilar o estremecerse. Es... extraño, por decir lo mínimo.

Sus ojos... son verdes, auténticos. Verde hoja, verde esmeralda, lo que sea. Son verdes. Y ya está. Hay un montón de ojos verdes en el mundo, aunque no son tan comunes como los marrones o los negros. Lo que _realmente_ me llama la atención son esas pequeñas motas doradas en ellos.

No tengo mucho de poeta – ¿por qué querría? Pero esos _ojos_...

El dorado es lo que siempre me llama la atención. Alguien me dijo una vez que los ojos son atraídos inmediatamente hacia el amarillo, o cualquier otro color brillante. Así que no es realmente sorprendente, ya sabéis, pero... Esas motas, no están siempre allí. Pero si miras sus ojos el tiempo suficiente, empiezas a verlas. Al principio, crees que es tu imaginación, y entonces él parpadea (pestañas de un color rojo oscuro contra una piel blanquísima), y han desaparecido.

Miras otra vez. Hay una pregunta suspendida en sus labios y confusión en su cara (has estado mirando demasiado rato), y una fiera mirada en los ojos verde-dorados escondida justo debajo de esa delgada capa de color (el zorro atrapado en la jaula huye). Parpadea de nuevo, y sólo ves a Shuuichi, un hermoso humano de pelo rojo y ojos verdes.

Puedo ver por qué ese club de fans adora tanto a Kurama. Él es el chico que llevas a casa para presentárselo a tus padres, el novio dulce, amable y cariñoso; y el misterioso, distante, estudiante de excelentes que no quiere a nadie, todo envuelto en un paquete decorado con rosas de todos los colores. Dios...

No es como si yo quisiera estar ahí, en esa multitud de chicas (y algunos chicos) compitiendo para ver quién consigue captar más su atención cada día. Es sólo que sería _agradable_ decir que le conozco, que me cae bien... ¿sabéis? Pero seamos realistas – como si se fueran a creer _eso_.

Dicen que tus ojos son las ventanas a tu alma. _'¿Qué clase de alma tiene Kurama, entonces?'_ Me pregunto.

Porque los ojos de Kurama no te dicen nada, pero su silencio en cierto modo habla por sí sólo. Sus ojos son viejos, pero son jóvenes, y él es una paradoja viviente.

Je. Supongo que sí_ puedo_ escribir poesía.

Nunca me mira a menos que yo le obligue. Casi ni me mira a los ojos – mi barbilla, mi nariz, pero nunca mis ojos – y casi nunca veo esos ojos enfocándome,dirigiéndome abiertamente su atención. Los otros, también quieren su atención; Koenma, Kuwabara, hasta Botan...

Él es un youko. Un maldito _youko_. Es hermoso, es inteligente, es amable, y es el centro del mundo de todos nosotros.

Oh claro – sé que el resto de él es hermoso también – igual que sus ojos, si no más. Su pelo – rubíes bañados en vino – y su piel – nieve, y leche, y helado de vainilla – sus manos – largas, delicados dedos que sostienen un látigo o un lápiz con la misma fuerza...

¿Lo veis? Sé que hay más en él que bonitos ojos verde-dorados. Pero... son sus _ojos_.

Los he estudiado, cuando él estaba casi muerto, extendido en el suelo, durante el Torneo de Lucha Infernal #.

Sus pestañas – crees que son negras, pero no lo son. Son de un rojo oscuro, más oscuro que su pelo, casi negro, pero no del todo. Son como él – casi demonio, casi humano, pero no perteneciendo del todo a ninguna raza.

Yo, yo soy así también. No pertenezco a nadie más que a mí mismo.

Si persigues a Kurama demasiado tiempo, empiezas a olvidar. Olvidas cómo fue tu primer beso, la primera vez que tuviste esa sensación de revoloteo en el fondo del estómago cuando le diste la mano a la chica que te gustaba. Olvidas el sabor de pintalabios que relamiste de tus labios después de ese primer beso vuestro. Olvidas cómo se sienten los brazos de una madre, lo mucho que lloraste cuando tu perro se escapó, y qué te dijo tu madre para que dejaras de hacerlo. Olvidas... el _helado_, y cómo se deshace en tu boca, como azúcar y luz y felicidad y un fresco día de invierno todo en uno.

Lo olvidas todo excepto un zorro plateadísimo con ojos doradísimos, bailando delante de ti con sus colas moviéndose detrás de él, y una astuta y risueña sonrisa.

Creo que él sabe cómo afecta a todo el equipo, pero es demasiado _Shuuichi_ para hacer nada con ello. Shuuichi tiene más control sobre sus acciones de lo que ninguno de ellos se da cuenta.

Algunas personas leyendo lo que he escrito... puede que digan que soy gay. _No lo soy_. Tan sólo me gusta Kurama, y sus dulces y burlonas sonrisas que sus ojos nunca reflejan. Nunca me he sentido atraído así de fuerte hacia _nadie_ antes.

Sí. Eso es. Sigue diciéndote eso, idiota. De todos modos no va a mejorarlo mucho. No es como si yo pudiera cambiarlo todo.

Eso es algo que aprendí,. ¿sabéis? Desde que Koenma nos hizo parte de los Detectives Espirituales. No puedes cambiar el destino, y no puedes cambiar nada que ya haya pasado, así que tú sólo... sigues la corriente, supongo.

Koenma ni siquiera sabe qué le está pasando,. ¿o sí? Intenta que Kurama centre esos ojos suyos en él, pero ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Yo puedo decirlo, ya que hago lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Creo que... creo que le _amo_. A-M-O. No es algo que alguna vez haya pensado que pasaría... ¿Keiko? Ella es _fantástica_ y todas esas tonterías. Porque realmente sí que me preocupo por ella, y sus bragas blancas, sus coletas castañas y sus ojos grandes. Koenma sabe que lo he demostrado lo suficiente.

Pero... lo que siento por Kurama, eso es diferente. Es como si el mundo entero se apagara lentamente, dejando sólo a él... y a mí.

No sé qué narices siento por ese estúpido zorro. No es como si a él le importara o algo, y mi confesión sería sólo una más entre muchas. Él es un rompecorazones, la clase de tío que siempre he odiado, porque lo tienen _todo_.

Volviendo al tema. El alma de Kurama. Sus ojos, con motas doradas bañándose en ese mar verde.

A decir verdad, no creo que Shuuichi tenga alma. El youko, quizá, pero... ¿Shuuichi? No... el alma de Kurama todavía reside principalmente en el cuerpo del youko.

¿Habéis estado alguna vez en una iglesia? En una de católica, me refiero. Yo sí, cuando era un mocoso. Atsuko me llevó allí para que me bautizaran – así que supongo que fue antes de que ella empezara a beber.

Las ventanas... son hermosas, con la luz del sol brillando a través de ellas, y manchas coloreadas de luz alrededor de ti. No pude ir a jugar en ellas, porque el viejo sacerdote tuvo que cogerme y mojarme en una bañera perfumada de rosas y salpicarme con el agua en la cabeza – y dijo que estaba "salvado".

Lo que sea. La cuestión es, esas ventanas... miras a través de ellas, y puedes verte a ti mismo, y alguna mujer con un bebé o lo que sea que hayan querido pintar en las ventanas, y si entornas los ojos, un poco de lo que está pasando fuera. Pero prácticamente no te enseñan _nada_.

Los ojos de Kurama son así. Te devuelven el reflejo de tu cara más que nada, y hay siempre tal mezcla de emociones que no puedes separarlas las unas de las otras. Así que no lo intentas. Si eres listo, claro.

Yo, yo nunca fui el más listo de la clase. Más que Kuwabara en todo caso - ¡obtuve un 5 más que él en ese examen! E intenté separar esos sentimientos que esos ojos a veces mostraban, y nunca tuve éxito, y acabó gustándome más que antes.

No puedo descifrarle. Al principio, piensas que es amable y tierno y dulce y que no hay nada más en él que lo que ve el ojo; luego consigues conocerle, y es como estar perdido y no querer encontrar la salida. Sus ojos son como un laberíntico bosque verde, y tan sólo...

No soy bueno con la poesía.

Se lo dije, sólo para conseguir que me mirara, sobre mis sentimientos. Se los describí todos mientras él se quedaba allí frunciendo un poco el ceño y con un verde oscuro en sus ojos.

Dijo que lo sentía. Que no podía amarme. Que éramos amigos, y nada más.

Dije que lo sabía, y que lo entendía, y mantuve mirada fija en sus delicadas manos, porque no podía enfrentarme sus verde-dorados ojos y mirar al youko riéndose de mí y de mi estupidez.

Kurama me _miró_ y me besó en los labios, y susurró 'Lo siento, Yuusuke'.

Como dije, Shuuichi no tiene alma. Porque si la tuviera,. ¿por qué haría eso? Una criatura malévola es lo que es el youko, no se atrevería a burlarse de mí tan abiertamente, yo, el hijo de Raizen.

Shuuichi es humano, y no puedo hacerle daño.

Shuuichi no tiene alma.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

# Torneo de Lucha Infernal: También conocido como "Dark Tournament" o "Ankoku Bujutsukai". Así es como lo han traducido en la versión española.

* * *

Sep, un Yusuke/Kurama. Este fic me lo recomendó Sanasa hará ya cierto tiempo, y me gustó mucho n.n Lo que me intriga es que no menciona ni una sola vez a Hiei,. ¿la autora lo haría deliberadamente o simplemente se le olvidó?

Bien, yo os quería proponer una cosa. En motivo de mi 'aniversario' :P me gustaría que me contarais algo, como por ejemplo...¿Cuánto hace que me leéis?... ¿Cuál fue el primer fic que leísteis?. ¿Cuál de los que habéis leído os ha gustado más, vuestro favorito (puede ser más de uno)? No sé, cualquier cosa que me queráis comentar. Quiero saber, quiero saber. Soy curiosa de nacimiento, no puedo hacer nada :P

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, me dais muchos ánimos ;)


End file.
